Walking In
by silentreaper06
Summary: Dean should have just walked out and let his little brother watch his porn. PWP, Wincest


**AN: Hello, people. I just thought I'd write a bit of Wincest since I couldn't get the idea out of my head until I did.**

**Warning: PWP, Wincest. Don't complain if you don't like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, Eric Kripke does.  
**

**

* * *

**

Ok, this was awkward. Like, really fucking awkward. Dean had just walked in on Sam, his little brother, masturbating.

Now, that alone wouldn't have been so bad. The two often walked in on each other, no big deal. Dean should have just walked out and let his little brother watch his porn. Except there were two problems.

One, neither of the moans in the video sounded female. And two, his brother's hand wasn't around his cock: it was inside him.

Dean watched as Sam moved two fingers in and out of himself, moaning in pleasure. His other hand was holding himself steady while he watched two guys screw on the TV screen. Apparently, he hadn't even noticed Dean, too into his own pleasure.

Dean had never found a hotter scene.

_Woah, what the fuck! _Dean thought. _This is Sam, your baby brother! This is sick!_ Dean tried to look away, but his growing erection caused him to continue watching. He saw his little brother's body jerk wildly as he found his prostate.

"Ah, Dean!" Sam screamed. That's when Dean smirked. _So, little Sammy's havin' thoughts about me too?_ That's when he silently shut the door and walked over to his brother, taking off his shoes, socks, and jacket along the way. Dean leaned over to Sam's ear and said, "Feel good, baby brother?"

"Dean?" Sam said as he jerked out of his fantasy, removing his fingers. "Um... I was just... uh..."

"Masturbating to the thought of your older brother fucking you into oblivion?" Sam blushed, and Dean continued. "You know, I wouldn't mind giving you that."

"Huh?" Dean kissed Sam hard on the mouth, tasting the incredible taste that could only be described as _Sam_. Sam kissed back, opening his mouth when Dean's tongue begged for entrance. Dean unbuttoned his shirt and slipped out of it as Sam did his, pressing his bare chest against Sam's. Sam grunted in pleasure as Dean moved his lips from Sam's and onto his neck.

"Dean..." Sam whined, grinding against Dean's clothed erection.

"Yeah, baby brother?" Dean said, loving the noises Sam was making for him.

"Need you... fuck!" Sam screamed in pleasure when Dean bit down on his shoulder.

"All in good time, Sammy." Dean pulled his brother's pants and underwear off his legs, dropping them to the floor. Dean wasted no time in kissing everywhere he could find on his baby brother. Sam lay back on the bed as Dean moved over his body, settling in between his legs. Dean grabbed Sam's cock and started pumping it, watching the face of his brother lost in pleasure.

Sam gasped as Dean worked at him, moaning out his brother's name like a protective chant. He wasn't honestly sure if he could remember anything but his brother's name at the moment.

"Sam, do you want to do it now?" Dean asked, wanting nothing more than to be inside of Sam.

"Dean, fuck! Yes!" Sam screamed. Dean stopped jerking his brother off to pull off his pants and grab the bottle of lube by Sam's nightstand. He spread some over his fingers before slipping two fingers inside his brother. Sam groaned in pleasure as Dean stretched him, adding a third finger. "Dean... I need you now..." Sam groaned.

Dean removed his fingers and coated his dick with lube. He positioned himself over Sam and plunged into his brother, stopping when he was all the way in. Sam pushed against Dean, and Dean took that as a sign to move. Dean pulled out until just the tip was inside of Sam and thrusted back in, drawing a groan out of his brother. Dean continued thrusting into his little brother, loving the sounds Sam made. Sam screamed particularly loud when Dean hit his sweet spot. Dean heard Sam scream and continued thrusting hard against that spot. When Dean reached down and pumped his brother's cock, Sam lost it, coming between their chests. Shortly after, Dean came too, filling Sam with his seed.

After he pulled out, Dean snuggled up beside his bother (although he would deny it if anyone asked). Sam laid his head on Dean's chest, slowly falling asleep. Dean smiled and kissed his brother's forehead before falling asleep himself.


End file.
